I'm A What!
by IceKit
Summary: It was supposed to be her best day ever. But within an hour her world turns upside down. And what's this? She's not what she thinks.


I'm a What?

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho. BUT I WILL!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Oops. Sorry.

'What's going on?' That was the only thought running through the girls head. It had been just earlier that day. Everything was perfect. But then something terrible happened that she will never forget.

$ Earlier that Day $

"Happy birthday honey," said her mother. "Have a great day."

"Okay mom," the young girl replied.

She was just turning twelve. It was supposed to be one of the best days of her life. But in that one moment her life was turned upside down.

At School

They were in class. It all happened in those ten minutes. Her life was turned upside down.

"Will Kaze Raimei please report to the office." It rang through the intercom throughout the whole school.

She looked up from her work. The whole class was staring at her.

"Kaze," said the teacher. "Please go to the office."

"Yes sir," Kaze replied as she gathered up her stuff.

She walked down the hall to the office. Passing many staring faces. She walked into the office and sat down, waiting for them to cal her.

"Kaze," said the secretary in a caring voice which was unusual for her. "Mr. Treelow will see you now." (A/N Please note that Mr. Treelow is a real person. He's my principal)

Kaze walked into the principal's office and sat down.

"Kaze, something's happened," said Mr. Treelow. "The police are here to take you to the hospital."

"What happened?" asked Kaze. "Please tell me."

"You families in the hospital. And a note was left at your house," said the principal as he handed Kaze a note. "Now go outside and go with the cops. They'll take you to where you're family is."

"Okay, I will," said Kaze.

She left the office and got into the cop car. They left with Kaze in the backseat and headed to the local hospital. When they got there Kaze burst out of the car and ran into the Emergency room. She ran up to the counter.

"Where's my family?" Asked Kaze.

"What's your families last name?" asked the receptionist.

"Raimei," said Kaze.

"They're on the 15th floor. Critical condition," she replied.

"Okay." said Kaze.

She ran to the 15th floor. Skipping every three steps. She reached the room and went inside. She saw her mother, father, and younger brother all bandaged up and hooked to machines. The doctor came in and started recording the readings from the machines.

"So, are you the daughter of these patients?" asked the doctor finally looking at Kaze.

"Yes," She replied. "Does anyone know what happened?"

"Nobody who was there is in the condition for questioning. They were all found greatly wounded when we got there." he replied. "But your family is just barley living. I know that you have nobody else to stay with. And we're trying our best to try and keep them alive. But there's not much we can do at this point."

"But, this was supposed to be one of the best days ever. But now this has happened," said Kaze starting to cry. "This can't happen. They can't die. What'll happen if they do?"

"If they do. Then you'll be put into foster care," said the doctor. "But like I said. We're trying to save them."

All of a sudden one of the heart rate machine for her younger brother, Kumori, went on one constant beep. A dozen doctors and nurses rushed in with some equipment to try and revive him. It didn't work.

"No, Kumori," whispered Kaze. "This can't be happening."

Kaze ran out of the room and out of the building. She had forgotten about the envelope the principal gave her. She figured if she was going to this was as good a time as any. She opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Kaze,_

_If you don't do exactly what this note says you will never see your family again. Come to the giant oak tree in the park by 5:00 pm. Or you'll never see your brother again. _

_From a stranger._

Kaze looked at her watch. It read 5:15. It was to late. But she ran to the park any way. At the tree she found another note nailed to the tree. She took it down and read it.

_Kaze, you were late. One down two to go! Go to the forest at the edge of town by 5:30 or you can say good-bye to your father. You might want to hurry._

Kaze glanced at her watch. She only had ten minutes left. She ran as fast as she could. She got to the forest with three minutes to spare. But she knew that if she didn't find that note soon then her father would be gone to. 5:31. She was to late. Her father was gone. She finally found the note.

_Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Now you only have one chance left. To bad. After your mother's gone you will be next. Hurry. You have five minutes to make it to the school._

Kaze knew this guy was just toying with her. Whoever this was, they were just trying to draw it out. But she won't let them. She won't lose control of her anger. She ran as fast as she could to the school. She burst inside and started franticly looking around for the note. She then had an idea. She pulled out the first note.

_So you figured it out did you? No matter. I'll kill your mother anyway. Unless you can figure out a way to stop me._

Kaze ran as fast as she could to the hospital. She burst back through the door and sprinted up the steps. She got back to her families room and burst in. She gasped when she saw a huge monster looming over her mother.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" yelled Kaze at the monster.

"So you made it," Hissed the monster. "That just means that you get to see the death of your mother."

All of a sudden a portal opened up in the ceiling and a 14 year old boy came out of it. He stuck out his hand and formed it into the shape of the gun and his finger started glowing.

"SPIRIT GUN!!!" He yelled as a burst of light shot out of his finger.

The demon screamed and incinerated. Then the machine connected to her mother stopped. They were all gone. She had no one left. She was alone.

"No," said Kaze. "She can't be gone. Why is this happening?"

Kaze became oblivious to the fact that the boy was still there. The boy walked up to Kaze.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"Huh?" said Kaze as she finally saw him. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you were okay," he replied.

"Does it look like I'm okay? My entire families gone!" She yelled.

"Well sorry, I was just wondering," said the boy. "You look like the person I'm supposed to find."

"Why are you supposed to find me?" asked Kaze.

"My boss wants to talk to you," he replied.

"I'll go on one condition," she said. "Tell me who you are."

"Fine," he said. "I'm Yusuke Urameshi. Now can we go?"

"Fine," said Kaze as she followed Yusuke into the newly formed portal.

Okay. So what do you think? Should I continue? Please review and tell me.


End file.
